


Wait...You're Engaged to Mr. Sulu?

by teaandtumblr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Beyond, but no one knows, changing some details, chulu get engaged, mostly just fun, no plot really, to suit my own plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kirk thinks his own eyes widened to ridiculous levels. “No way! But…the ring…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is an engagement ring, as you say,” Chekov provided, like this was obvious and Jim should already be keeping up. He rounded his captain and started picking his way down the trail, shoulders a little more set than usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hit Kirk then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hit him like a sledgehammer but that didn’t mean he believed it because-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chekov.” He yanked the navigator back without thought, every hint of joking gone as he pressed closer. “Are you…Are you telling me that you’re engaged to Mr. Sulu?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirk finds out something about his helmsmen he didn't know. How did he not know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait...You're Engaged to Mr. Sulu?

**Author's Note:**

> so naturally with a new _Star Trek_ movie comes a new fic. XD It's like clockwork. I don't think there are any spoilers outside of what happens in the movie and even then barely. I just wanted to do my take on a couple of scenes. :)

 

“Captain?”

Kirk knows that tone. He’s heard it enough over the past four years. It’s a questioning with a quiet demand for immediate attention, a little undertone saying he won’t be ignored. Spock says he’s making that last bit up, but from the looks Uhura and Sulu give him, Kirk’s not wrong.

And so, obediently, he turns to face Chekov where he’s following him as they climb down into the rocky valley. Once their eyes meet though, Chekov pauses ever so slightly. Kirk had been so sure he’d already known the question “ _when did you begin to suspect?_ ” – when did he start to suspect they'd been betrayed? that they were being lured into a trap? Which all deserved really good answers, by the way – but watching his navigator’s expression twist now, he isn’t so certain.

Chekov swallows thickly before finally mustering the courage to ask, “Do you think they are okay?”

Huh, not the question he’d been expecting but also not what he’d been expecting when he’d prepared himself to “expect the unexpected”. “The crew?” he clarified, not even giving Chekov a chance to reply. “Of course. We lost some, we know that, but the rest were being captured, not killed.”

Chekov doesn’t look comforted.

To be honest, Kirk isn’t either.

“I should have…”

Kirk frowned, pausing his forward trajectory at Chekov’s quiet words. The young man looked uncharacteristically small, toeing at the ground as he worried his bottom lip. Kirk took two steps back so he could lay a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, what’s up? What could you have done? There was nothing _any_ of us could have done to stop this Ensign. We were completely unprepared.”

“No, I know,” Chekov agreed, wriggling out of his grip. “I…But Hik-…Mr. Sulu. We should have left the ship together. Because we are both helmsmen, yes?”

He was stumbling over his speech by the end and Kirk’s brain was whirring at a hundred miles an hour trying to keep up. The sheer lack of logic in Chekov’s argument, the casual use of Sulu’s first name, the specific concern-… _Oh_.

“Mr. Chekov,” Kirk teased, thrilled despite the circumstances. “Do you have some feelings towards my pilot?” Chekov stiffened, fists clenching at the mockery, making Jim sigh. “Sorry, that was out of line. But, I also hate to break it to you, but he’s married. With a _kid_.”

Big, grey eyes blinked up at him. “Kanoko is his _niece_ Captain. I can assure you, Hikaru is not married to his brother.”

Kirk thinks his own eyes widened to ridiculous levels. “No way! But…the ring…”

“Is an engagement ring, as you say,” Chekov provided, like this was obvious and Jim should already be keeping up. He rounded his captain and started picking his way down the trail, shoulders a little more set than usual.

It hit Kirk then.

Hit him like a sledgehammer but that didn’t mean he _believed_ it because-

“Chekov.” He yanked the navigator back without thought, every hint of joking gone as he pressed closer. “Are you…Are you telling me that _you’re_ engaged to Mr. Sulu?”

Chekov snorted haughtily. “Me to him? No, Hikaru was so slow Captain. Ay, I couldn’t take it any more. It was me what asked him. _He_ is engaged to _me_ ,” he finished with a sniff. The haughtiness left as quickly as it had come however. “Which is why…”

“Which is why you want him to be okay,” Kirk surmised, clapping Chekov’s shoulder and steering him forward. “He will be Pavel, don’t you worry. He’s tough; all our crew members are. _And_ ,” he added loudly, affronted, “How long has this been going on? You never thought to mention it? Who knows?”

Chekov laughed, Kirk’s heart swelling at the only pure sound he’d heard in _hours_. “Even before our five year mission started. More than three and one half years now.” Chekov shrugged as he jumped down a ledge, Kirk preferring to skid down the slope next to him. “As for who knows, no one. We thought it better not to mention. Hard enough to be in a relationship when you can never escape each other, let alone to have the crew gossip. Many people I have heard break up because of this.”

Kirk grunted an affirmative, knowing it was true. “And what about all the girls seen outside your room?”

Chekov gave a pained whine. “They will not leave me alone!” Kirk barked out a laugh. “They keep coming to me thinking I am interested. I think maybe Hikaru has a list…” Chekov’s face turned thoughtful. “I do not know what he intends to do with this list though.”

“Probably file to have them banned from re-joining the crew upon our mission’s end,” Kirk smirked before adding with a wink. “Or planning to stab them with his fencing stick.”

“Sword, Captain,” Chekov corrected with a good-natured roll of his eyes.

Kirk couldn’t help but smile. “I’m guessing that’s come up a few times.” Finally reaching the bottom of the ravine, Kirk’s smile dropped, pulling Chekov to a stop and locking their gazes. “Look, I’m not going to out you guys – your relationship is between the two of you – and I understand now how hard this-” he gestured loosely at the forest around them, “-must be for you but I promise Pavel, we are going to do _everything_ we can to get our crew back, understand?”

Chekov nodded resolutely. “Of course Captain.”

That, predictably, was when Jim set off a trap and rendered them helpless. But hey, they got reunited with Scotty out of it so maybe it wasn’t all bad.

 

***

 

_“Because Lieutenant Uhura is among them.”_

Those six words had Kirk backed into a corner. Because he knew how he had to respond, knew how he would have always responded, but he was the only one to see how rigid Chekov’s frame went. Because the ensign had been itching to leave, desperate to find Sulu, his _fiancé_ – fuck – but Jim couldn’t say that because _no one knew_. He couldn’t force Spock to stay and let Chekov go in his place because when would he ever have previously done so when presented with such an argument? He couldn’t give them both what they wanted. The transpad needed two people to man it, _needed_ two, and forcing them both to stay was downright ridiculous.

“Alright,” he agreed, hating the way his stomach dropped as Chekov flinched minutely.

Sending everyone off to make last minute preparations, Kirk directed Scotty over to work on the motorbike while he stepped up beside Chekov. He eyed up the equations being typed in at near lightning speed, hand snapping out at one point and pointing out a mistake that made Chekov’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

“Well Captain,” he murmured, impressed, “Maybe you are a genius too.”

“No maybe in it kid,” he shot back, hip-checking Chekov lightly before swapping to an undertone. “I’m sorry.”

“ _No_ ,” Chekov said firmly, eyes dutifully locked onto the display screen. “Your position was obvious. Had Hikaru and I made our relationship more public, you would have been able to speak. It was me what put you in a difficult situation. I think…” he fingers slowed considerably, mind elsewhere, “After this mission, we will talk.”

“You and your fiancé,” Jim elaborated, if only to try out the word. The blush high on Chekov’s cheeks was an unexpected bonus. “I have to wonder though, am I going to have to say Mr. Chekov and Mr. Chekov at one stage in the future? Or is it going to be Mr. Sulu and Sulu?”

Chekov choked on his inhale, shooting Kirk the barest of scowls, so pitiful it was laughable. “We have not discussed it yet.”

“Hmm, let me know when you do. We’ll celebrate.”

Chekov’s expression went flat. “And how, Captain, will we do that when you and Mr. McCoy have drunk all the whiskey my _fiancé_ – if you will allow me to say it – bought me for my twenty-first?”

“I-I-…that… _shit_.”

Needless to say, Kirk took the moment to excuse himself from the room.

At least he could do something productive out of it because leaving the room left him with the opportunity to go and find Bones. Of course he was in the _Franklin_ ’s prehistoric med-bay, patching up Spock as best he could before he was due back in the field. Clearing the Vulcan as much as he could – which judging from the snarking wasn’t in any way _near_ the condition he would like – Bones started gathering what supplies he could. Kirk took that as his moment to join, coming to lean against the counter and folding his arms across his chest loosely.

“Got a favour to ask Bones.”

The doctor shot him an exasperated look. “This whole damn plan is the worst favour you ever asked me to do. I have no intention of letting you add to it Jim.”

“No, no, this bit’s easy,” Jim wheedled. The tone alone made Bones suspicious.

“What do you want Jim?”

“It’s gonna be a pain in the arse but please, no matter what it takes, make sure Sulu comes through on the first beam back. Tell me we need a pilot immediately, there’s a botanical outbreak on board, I don’t know! – just get him here.”

McCoy’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why?”

Kirk huffed, nose twitching. “Captain’s orders.”

He then yelped as McCoy hit him. “Try again son because that won’t work on me. What’s the sudden fascination with Mr. Sulu?”

Jim scratched at the back of his neck. “Because it’s fair.”

“Fair?”

“…to Mr. Chekov. In exchange for not going.”

“For not-…” Bones’ words died in his throat, a hand coming to pinch the bridge of his nose. “God dammit Jim. Are you trying to insinuate that they-”

“Yep.”

“And Mr. Sulu’s husband-”

“Brother.”

“Bro-…Oh. Well I’ll be damned. Whizz kid actually did the proposing?”

Jim finally allowed himself a grin. “Kids are nothing if not impulsive.”

Bones snorted. “You’d know. And alright, I’ll do it. Feel a bit heartless not to, wouldn’t it?”

“Knew you’d see it my way,” Jim chirped, whistling as he slipped away. Well done him.

 

***

 

Jim thought the slip could be allowed. After all, it had been a long day and no one could blame them. Hell, no had even noticed. And even if they had of done, it wasn’t like they would have cared. It wasn’t as though barrelling over the edge of a cliff, seconds separating them from life and death was something that consumed most of a person’s attention or anything. They’d been speeding closer and closer to the sharp rocks that made up the bottom of the gorge, Jim’s knuckles white from how tightly he’d been gripping the captain’s chair.

“Mr. Sulu!”

“Not yet, not yet,” he threw back, forehead drawn together in concentration.

Kirk trusted his pilot, trusted him implicitly but as those rocks came frighteningly close…

He was saved having to speak though by another voice, quieter but fear less expertly hidden. “Hikaru…”

There was the slightest tightening of Sulu’s jaw. “Now Pavel!”

The helmsmen pulled the ship into the atmosphere with perfect unison. Jim wondered how he had never noticed it before – the half sentences that were seemingly enough, the Russian and Japanese mixed into Standard but hindered neither, the way their hands would weave through each other’s to press certain buttons but never got in each other’s way.

And then the _Franklin_ was free. Free into space and away from that god awful planet. The bridge burst into furtive whispers and cheers, celebrating the small victory despite the great battle that lay before them. And if Chekov intertwined his fingers with Sulu’s atop the console and Sulu tugged him closer so his lips could brush the Russian’s cheek, well, Kirk wasn’t going to mention it.

Yet.

 

***

 

“Hikaru?”

Hikaru gave the smallest of groans, so ready for sleep but Pavel’s voice had him rolling over, facing him in the bed they’d been given at Yorktown while a new _Enterprise_ was built from the ground up. Although, “bed they’d been given” was a lie. More like they’d been given separate rooms and they’d both just converged in Sulu’s, like they’d been doing for years now.

“What is it Pavel?” His voice was quiet in the dark room.

Pavel shifted, fingers twisting in the front of Hikaru’s sleep shirt somewhat nervously. “Today…on the planet…There was a moment I thought I would not find you again. That you were gone.”

His voice wobbled traitorously and Hikaru was quick to shush him, running a hand through his tight curls soothingly. “There were some moments I thought that too,” he admitted. “I didn’t know what to do when I saw you weren’t there amongst the rest of the crew.”

“I also…” Chekov hesitated once more, making Sulu frown. “I was maybe so worried that I told the Captain that we…well, do this.”

“You told him we were together?” Sulu asked in surprise.

“Yes, that. I…I hope you are not mad. I know I should have asked.”

“I’m not mad,” Hikaru promised. “You want me to be _embarrassed_ that we’re together? Please,” he scoffed. “I’d broadcast it ship-wide if you wanted me to. I…I’ve been thinking about telling people too. If that’s where this is going?”

Pavel’s hands latched onto his. “Yes! That is what I am trying to say. I think it is time. We have not grown apart. I doubt we will.”

“Couldn’t if we tried,” Hikaru quipped, brushing their lips together. “You know I love you.”

“Of course,” Pavel grinned, returning the kiss just as sweetly. “I love you too Hikaru. This has not been a question for many years.”

“No it hasn’t,” Hikaru agreed. “The only question now is, do we tell Kirk or do we beat him to it?”

“Hikaru,” Pavel tutted playfully, feigning disappointment. “That is not the question right now.”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “It’s not?”

“No,” his partner replied firmly. “The question is, would you prefer I jerk us off together or do I suck you off?”

The pilot groaned, batting Pavel’s hand away and coming to hover over him. “Trick question. The answer is, I come inside you.”

Chekov didn’t even have to think, nodding furiously. “That Hikaru, please. Let’s do that.”

 

***

 

They decided on the maiden flight, in the end. Pavel and Hikaru would herald in the new ship with an announcement that was long overdue. And not in the fact that they needed to _tell people_ – their business was their own, as they’d long since discovered – but purely because _Kirk_ looked like he was going to explode if he had to hold it in any longer. He would never betray their trust and break the news for them, but the longer he had to sit on his secret the antsier he got and it was becoming too much for _anyone_ to ignore.

The turbolift doors opened and Sulu shot Chekov one last look, Chekov beaming before announcing brightly, “Captain on the bridge!”

Kirk smiled, settling into his chair and swinging one leg over the other. “How are we looking?”

“Everything ready for take off,” Sulu relayed, giving the readouts one last look to confirm this before swivelling around. “However, sir, before we take off, do I have permission to speak freely?” This drew several curious looks. “I have something I’d like to say.”

Kirk studied him a long moment, eyes sliding to Chekov before he grinned ferally. “Have at it Mr. Sulu. I’m sure _everyone_ -” the emphasis drew the attention of the few bridge crew who weren’t already watching the interaction, “-would like to hear what you have to say.”

“Thank you sir,” Hikaru said, nodding primly. He turned to face the crew. “I, uh…Well, we…”

Chekov scoffed lightly before launching to his feet, hand sliding into Sulu’s with practised ease, the action alone enough to make several crew members’ jaw drops. “We are engaged. This is what Hikaru is trying to say.”

There was a beat of stunned silence, Pavel dragging Hikaru back into his chair and going back to work as though he hadn’t rendered the entire room speechless. Shockingly, Spock spoke first. More hilariously, it wasn’t even to Chekov or Sulu. No, it was a simple question aimed at Kirk:

“Captain?”

“Don’t look at me!” Kirk squawked, Hikaru snickering under his breath. “They do what they want! And hey, I’m happy for them.”

“You knew!” Uhura accused, Kirk stammering incomprehensibly. “You knew this whole time!”

“Well, not the _whole_ time,” he corrected, glancing at his helmsmen as though they might help.

Hikaru glanced at Pavel, who nodded concisely before addressing Uhura. “Ay, he knew. But only because I told him in confidence. The Captain has done an exemplary job in not outing us, as his words were.”

“But I can now right?” Kirk demanded as Uhura returned to her station, still disgruntled but pacified enough.

Hikaru laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Yeah, that’s what Pavel and I agreed. We tell you,” he indicated the bridge in its entirety, “And you…”

“Tell everyone else,” Kirk finished with a grin, hands slapping together gleefully. “ _That_ I can do.” He practically launched for the controls on the captain’s chair. “ _Attention crew of the Enterprise, it’s my pleasure to inform you all that Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu have announced their engagement. This means that from this day forward, Mr. Sulu has my permission to chase away Mr. Chekov’s suitors with sharp, pointy things-”_

“Jim!” “Captain!”

Bones’ and Spock’s cries were drowned out by Hikaru’s laughter and Pavel’s softer giggles, cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“ _But on another note_ ,” Kirk continued, smiling fondly at the two men in front of him, “ _It means that two people have found love and happiness through our ship. As Captain, that makes me prouder than anything.”_

Both helmsmen were blushing now, shying away from the undivided attention they were receiving.

“ _And also!_ ” Jim added, swapping to a manic tone they all knew too well, “ _The betting pool’s open: Mr. Sulu and Sulu, Mr. Chekov and Chekov, or one of each. Let’s make this interesting. Kirk out.”_

Well…it could have been worse.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> not a lot of plot but a little bit of fun. Let me know what you thought; I'd love to know. <3 .xx Dan


End file.
